Hayley's father
This yet-unnamed werewolf was the husband of a yet-unnamed woman, the father of Hayley Marshall-Kenner (born Andréa Labonair), and the maternal grandfather of Hope Mikaelson. He was a member of the Labonair Family, which was one of the two royal bloodlines of the Crescent Wolf Pack, which ruled the French Quarter in the 1990s. He was killed along with his wife by Richard Xavier Dumas when their daughter was still in her cradle. Early History This werewolf was born or married into the Royal Labonair bloodline, which has existed since the beginning of werewolf history. He belonged to the Crescent Wolf Pack, which was a clan made of two packs of royal werewolves, and which took control of the French Quarter in the early 1990s. He presumably led the clan as a a high-ranking member of the Labonair bloodline. The wolves in this clan liked to fight and enjoyed gaining power no matter what was needed to be done for it. Hayley's father knew Marcel Gerard, who said that his family had many enemies. His family was also in conflict with the Northeast Atlantic Pack, Niklaus Mikaelson's biological father Ansel's pack, and with the other royal family of his clan. At some point, he had a daughter named Andréa Labonair, who was betrothed to the son to the other royal family of the clan, Jackson, in order to unite their packs once again. Shortly afterward, he was killed, along with his wife, by someone that they knew. Fortunately, Andréa was rescued by Marcel who gave her to Father Kieran and found her an adoptive family, who gave her the name Hayley Marshall. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series In The Killer, he was mentioned by his daughter, Hayley. Throughout The Originals Series In Crescent City, Jackson explained to Hayley that both her parents and his had decided that Hayley and Jackson would be betrothed to each other in order to once again unite the two packs of the Crescent Clan. In An Unblinking Death, Marcel and Hayley had a chat, where Marcel admitted to Hayley that he knew her father and told her the part of her family story that he knew. He also noticed that she was a tough girl, and remarked that she was similar to her father in that way. In From a Cradle to a Grave, after having gave birth to her daughter, Hope, Hayley decided to send her live with her aunt Rebekah Mikaelson to protect her from the enemies of the Mikaelson family. She argued in favor of her plan to Klaus and Elijah by reminding them that she grew up in a war-zone, and her parents thought they could protect her, but ultimately couldn't; in the end, they were killed, and she spent her childhood alone and unloved, a fate that she didn't want for her own daughter. In Sanctuary, Hayley learns the truth about her parents murders from Jackson. Personality According to Marcel Gerard, he was a fighter, like his daughter and granddaughter. He had also many enemies. Physical Appearance His physical appearance is not known. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack, Hayley's father can be assumed to be a powerful werewolf in his own right, as well as possessing all the standard werewolf powers and abilities. Weaknesses He had all the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Four *''The Killer'' (Mentioned) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' (Mentioned) *''An Unblinking Death'' (Mentioned) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season Two *''Sanctuary'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season Four *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Mentioned) *''Bag of Cobras'' (Flashback) Trivia *Hayley's father had similarities with Niklaus' father, Ansel: **Both were werewolves and were the elder/alpha of their pack/clan. **Neither were able to raise their respective children; Hayley's father was killed when his child was a baby, and Klaus was raised by his mother and her husband, the former of whom forbade Ansel from having any contact with his son. **They are both grandfathers to Hope Mikaelson. **Their children both became hybrids: Klaus is the original hybrid, while Hayley was transformed after she died with her daughter's blood in her system. *In An Unblinking Death, Marcel noticed that Hayley was a strong person, and informed her that she was just like her dad in that way; in Girl in New Orleans, Hayley had the same sentiment while talking to a doctor, remarking that her own daughter was already a tough one just like herself. *Hayey's father knew Marcel Gerard. *Since the Other Side collapsed, it is possible he found peace or went to Hell. See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Labonair Family Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased